Clopin
Clopin is a character in Disney's 1996 animated film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He also appears in Victor Hugo's 1831 novel, Notre Dame de Paris. He is the leader of the gypsies (romani) and the narrator of the story. He was voiced by Paul Kandel. History Novel Clopin disrupts Pierre's play, begging the audience for money. Clopin doesn't appear until he is about to hang Pierre in the Court of Miracles for trespassing and to avenge a friend of his who was hung for trespassing in the upper class district. Clopin agrees to spare Pierce if a woman agrees to marry him, Esmeralda agrees to save Pierre, though making it clear the marriage is temporary. Clopin later shows his heroic side when he hears news about Esmeralda's execution for murdering Captain Phoebus from Pierre. Rallying the truands to stop this injustice, he leads all the Truands to attack the cathedral, believing Esmeralda is held ther against her will to await execution. Tragically this results in a misunderstanding with the deaf Quasimodo, who unable to understand Clopin's words, assumes he is here to help hang Esmerelda. fights back with stones, leading to the soldiers coming. Victor Hugo (the novel's author) states that Clopin is killed heroically fighting against the soldiers who had came to capture Esmeralda. Disney Adoption Voiced by Paul Kandel, Clopin is more humorous than his original appearance. In this movie, he is given a mask and a hat with a feather on it, acting as a clown in public when not acting as leader to the lower class. He narrates the children about the life of Quasimodo and is later seen in the festival singing his song ("Topsy-Turvy"). Like in the book, Clopin leads both the Romani and french criminals of the city. His next appearance is where he, the gypsies, and the criminals capture Quasimodo and Phoebus sneaking into the court of miracles. Assuming they both are there to help Frollo kill them, Clopin tries to hang them, but he relents when Esmeralda vouches for their innocence. He and the other gypsies are captured by Frollo's guards during Esmeralda's capture. He is later freed by Phoebus after tricking one of Frollo's guards. Clopin is seen singing the film's final song without his mask. In the sequel, Clopin is given a much more minor role singing about Le Jour D'Amour, a festival in which the couples of Paris announce their love for one another. He later notices the La Fidele is stolen by Sarousch. This means the festival won't start until it is restored. Near the end, he announces that Quasimodo and Madellaine are a couple in the Le Jour D'Amour festival. Disney Musical Clopin is seen as a beggar who is narrating about the opening song. He retains his original movie appearance in the Disney Hollywood Studios and Disney Cruise Line adoptions. Later, he is given his clown outfit during "Topsy-Turvy". He is less villainous than his movie appearance in the song "Dance of the Gypsies". His role in the finale is same in the Disney version. Other media Animated Storybook Clopin is the host to the player in this game. He narrates every page of the game and including the life of Quasimodo. He is given more roles than his movie appearance. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Damsels Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Famous Category:Chaotic Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Mischievous Category:Stalkers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Leaders Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:On & Off Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Antagonists Category:Adaptational Heroism